¿El violinista de mis sueños es una chica?
by Neko C
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Un violinista solitario toca todos los días en el Salón de Música Nro. Tres, y, desde la primera vez que lo oyó tocar, Miku se enamoró de él. Por lo tanto, se le confesó. Sólo que "él" era nuestra única y querida Rin Kagamine. RinxMiku, shojo-ai, one-shot.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, eso es de Yamaha; la trama tampoco es de mi autoría, la amable The Queen of Double Standards me confirió el honor de traducirlo del inglés al español.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Autor's Note: Para Nekofan123**

**¿El violinista de mis sueños es una chica?**

Hoy, como siempre fue, la canción silenciosa de un simple violín sonó a través de toda el ala oeste de la escuela, deslizándose desde atrás de la puerta del Salón de Música Nro. Tres. La chica estaba sentada allí, en los arbustos debajo de la ventada de donde la hermosa canción venía, imaginando al muchacho que tocaba tal maravillosa melodía y preguntándose por qué ella todavía no había conseguido el coraje para reunirse con él. Ella sucumbió ante su música, sabiendo que ese chico, su adorado violinista, era el muchacho de sus sueños.

. . .

—Siendo honestos, fue amor a primera vista. —Miku anunció a su mesa, mirando a lo lejos con nostalgia. Sus amigas intercambiaron expresiones que variaban de diversión a exhausto. Por semanas, habían escuchado a Miku contarles sobre su primer amor, el violinista roba-corazones que tocaba en el Salón de Música Nro. Tres del ala oeste todos los días después de clases, incluso más tarde que cuando las actividades de los clubes hubieran terminado. Ninguno aún se había atrevido a ver si ese fenómeno realmente ocurría, pues tenían mejores cosas que hacer luego de clases que quedarse y comprobar si algo interesante pasara.

—Ni siquiera lo has conocido todavía —insistió Lily, rodando sus ojos frente a la estupidez de su amiga.

Pero a Miku no le importaba. En cambio, con absoluta certeza, proclamó:

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Lo supe cuando lo escuché tocar por primera vez! ¡Esto es amor, te digo, amor!

Algunas de sus amigas aplaudieron en completa admiración por la pasión de sus palabras, y ella les agradeció con gratitud y reverencias. Entonces, una de ellas, Iroha, cuestionó:

—¿Qué tal si es feo?

—¡Mi amor no es así de superficial! —Se burlaba Miku—. ¡Lo amo, no importa cómo es que luzca! ¡Mi amor por él es incondicional!

—Eso es un gran compromiso para alguien que todavía no has conocido. —declaró asombrada Haku—. Él debe tocar muy bien.

—Sí, _él_ es un muy buen violinista. —se rió Gumi. Miku la miró, completamente interesada. Ella saltó y agarró a la divertida chica por la corbata larga que decoraba el frente de su uniforme escolar.

—¿Sabes algo? —cuestionó Miku, sus ojos se ampliaron por la emoción, sacudiendo furiosamente a su amiga—. ¿Tú sabes quién es?

—Sí, tu violinista está actualmente en mi clase —continuó Gumi con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Tienes que presentármelo! —insistió Miku.

Gumi rió.

—Ni pensarlo. Yo pienso que eso es algo que tienes que hacer por cuenta propia.

Miku cerró su puño frente a ella, liberando a su amiga, como signo de determinación.

—¡Acepto tu desafío!

—Yo no te he desafiado. —declaró Gumi, cerca de romper en risas.

—Esta noche —continuó Miku, ignorando la interrupción—, finalmente confesaré mis sentimientos a mi amado violinista.

La mitad del grupo estalló en aplausos mientras la otra rodeó a Gumi en una mezcla de preocupación y confusión, haciendo que la chica terminara en un ataque gigante de risa.

. . .

Ese día, una vez que los clubes hubieron terminado y la escuela se encontraba vacía, Miku se puso afuera de la habitación de donde provenía la hermosa música, cerrando sus ojos y, con una sonrisa, escuchando el gentil sonido. Era lento, típico de una canción triste. La palabra que parecía encajar mejor sería solitario. Miku sonrió mucho más ante ese pensamiento.

"No necesitas estar solo nunca más_" _pensó ella. "Desde ahora, yo estaré para ti".

Dos palabras. Miku diría las dos palabras que habían estado en su mente desde hacía poco, esas dos pequeñas palabras que venían a su mente cada vez que lo escuchaba tocar. "Te amo".

Entonces, con determinación, golpeó la puerta. La música se detuvo, y la puerta fue abierta gentilmente por un lindo chico rubio.

—Mi nombre es Miku Hatsune. Tú no me conoces, pero vine aquí todos los días a escuchar tu música, y, uh, me estaba preguntando si quizás podrías considerar salir conmigo porque, uh… —Él la estaba mirando con curiosidad, y ella comenzó a sentirse increíblemente nerviosa. ¿Qué, por todos los dioses, estaba haciendo? Ella estaba bien sólo escuchándolo. Ahora, tal vez lo hubiera arruinado para siempre. Bueno, ya había llegado tan lejos, lo mejor sería también terminarlo. Entonces, cerró los ojos y gritó—: porque tu música es tan hermosa y siento como si te conociera con sólo escucharla y, creo que tal vez, incluso yo-

Su oración fue cortada por una risa que inmediatamente la silenció. No venía del muchacho. La cara de Miku se sonrojó en un rojo muy brillante por la humillación cuando vio a una chica dentro de la habitación, riéndose de ella. Podría ser… ¿su novia?

—L-lo siento —murmuró Miku, completamente humillada—. No me di cuenta que-

La chica fue hacia ellos y rodeó al rubio con uno de sus brazos.

—Calma —dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa—, soy su hermana, por lo que no tengas ideas chistosas.

Y ahora, Miku se sentía como una idiota. Pero claro. Era tan obvio sólo con mirarlos saber que eran hermanos.

—Bueno, Miku —habló tentativamente el hermano—, fue amable que me invites a salir, pero me temo que no puedo aceptar.

Miku bajó la mirada, sintiendo el calor en sus orejas. Eso no fue como ella esperaba que continuara. Fue tan embarazoso, especialmente con su hermana allí para ser testigo de su rechazo.

—Oh, ya veo. No importa de todas formas. Gracias por escuchar —Ella se dio vuelta para irse y mantener lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad, pero una mano la detuvo.

—Espera un segundo —pidió él—. Verás, no puedo aceptar porque no soy al que estás buscando. No toco ningún instrumento.

Miku lo enfrentó, confundida. Entonces, ¿quién era el violinista de sus sueños?

—Pero, ahora…

Y entonces, mientras miraba al chico de ojos azules, esa canción comenzó a sonar otra vez, su belleza y perfección enviaron escalofríos a la espina dorsal de Miku. El muchacho le sonrió con delicadeza y la empujó para que mirara más allá de él, dentro del salón. Cuando ella lo hizo, toda la sangre huyó de su cara, dejándola con una palidez cadavérica.

Allí, con la puesta de sol en la ventana, se puso la muchacha rubia, dibujando su arco contra las cuerdas del violín y produciendo la más maravillosa canción que Miku hubiese escuchado jamás. Miku instintivamente cerró sus ojos, enfocada sólo en la melodía, hasta que llegó a su fin. Y luego, cuando esta terminó, se quedó mirando a la rubia, incapaz de contemplar otra cosa que la silueta de la chica contra el cielo rosa y naranja.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró Miku, aunque lo hiciera. Lo comprendía muy bien.

—Tu opinión sobre mi música es muy apreciada —dijo la muchacha rubia, poniendo su violín en un estuche y caminando hacia la puerta. Entonces, con una sonrisa, continuó—. Y sí, señorita Hatsune, saldré con usted.

Esas palabras fueron completamente ignoradas por Miku. Instantáneamente, tres pequeñas palabras vieron a su mente.

—¿Eres una chica?

No había pensado en decir esas tres palabras, pero tuvo que cargar con las consecuencias.

. . .

—Te odio —informó Miku a la sonriente chica de cabello verde en el almuerzo del día siguiente. Azotó la bandeja sobre la mesa y la miró. El resto de sus amigas le miró confundidas—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Decirte qué? —examinó Gumi, sonriendo descaradamente a su amiga.

La cara de Miku se sonrojó con un rojo brillante.

—Cállate, mejor sólo olvidemos el asunto.

—¿Olvidar qué cosa? —se preguntó Haku.

Miku le lanzó una mirada feroz, y la muchacha se calló. Iroha puso mala cara y procedió a molestarla.

—Vamos, chicas, están siendo malas. Dígannos qué está pasando.

—Olvídalo —insistió Miku, apresurándose en terminar su comida—. Nada sucedió.

—Bueno, eso es rudo.

Miku se congeló ante aquella voz. Ella no pudo moverse hasta que alguien se sentó a su lado. Sus amigas se quedaron mirando a la intrusa con curiosidad.

—¿Quién eres? —cuestionó Lily, viendo desdeñosamente a la chica.

—¿Miku no les dijo? —preguntó la estúpida persona que sin duda no debía estar allí en ese momento—. Qué grosero de su parte. Mi nombre es Rin, Rin Kagamine.

—Muy bien, _Rin_ —dijo Lily, insatisfecha con su respuesta. Gumi estaba difícilmente conteniendo su deleite. Miku fulminó con la mirada a su amiga, la más mortífera que pudo hacer—, ¿qué estás haciendo en nuestra mesa?

—Bueno, ¿eso no es obvio? —inquirió Rin—. Quiero estar cerca de Miku.

—¿Por qué? —se preguntó Iroha, ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad.

Miku tensó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Porque Miku y yo somos amantes, por supuesto.

—¿Qué?

Las tres chicas que no eran compañeras de clases de Rin y tampoco estaban plenamente consientes de lo que estaba pasando se levantaron bruscamente, golpeando sus manos contra la mesa y se inclinaron hacia la "pareja". Miku pudo sentir una vena palpitante en su frente por la irritación, por lo que se concentró plenamente en su comida. Quizás si ignoraba a Rin, ella se iría.

. . .

No lo hizo.

En las semanas siguientes, Rin continuó avergonzando a Miku. Algunas veces, su hermano, Len, la frenaba y le pedía que dejara de ser una plaga, pero, la mayoría del tiempo, él no estaba a la vista. La peor parte es que Miku se había acostumbrado a ella, y se sentía extraña el día que Rin no trataba de utilizar un truco nuevo. En esos días, Miku se sentía sola. Después de todo, ¿a quién no le gustaba recibir atención?, y las bromas de Rin eran muy divertidas en retrospectiva. No justamente en el momento que ocurrían. Esos chistes tan variados como…

—_Entonces, ¿quieres ir a ver una película esta noche? —preguntó Gakupo, sonriendo gentilmente a Miku mientras ella guardaba sus zapatos en el casillero al final del día. Justo cuando ella estaba por aceptar, unos brazos la rodearon por detrás._

—_¡Oh, cariño! —llamó Rin melodiosamente, poniendo su boca al lado de la oreja de Miku. Ella tenía una sonrisa propia del Gato de Cheshire, estaba segura—. ¡Vayamos a casa juntas, dulzura!_

_Gakupo la miró, humillado. Aún así, eso no fue nada comparado con la vergüenza que sintió Miku cuando todos los ojos se giraron hacia ella. Por lo tanto, ella con rapidez intentó explicar eso, sólo para tener la disculpa del chico por haberla molestado y salir velozmente. Entonces Rin rió y le dijo a Miku que la vería mañana, antes de irse a encontrar a su hermano._

A…

_Miku estaba ignorando a Rin en el almuerzo, como era usual. Luego, Rin dijo su nombre, con angustia en su voz. Eso sorprendió a Miku tanto que actualmente que giró la cabeza para mirar a Rin. Así, ella sintió una cuchara entrar en su boca. Ella habitualmente la ingirió. Vio fijamente a Rin, que sonreía._

—_Beso indirecto —dijo Rin dulcemente—. Chu._

E incluso…

_En el medio del pasillo lleno de gente, Rin apareció detrás de Miku y comenzó a sostener su mano libre. Le tomó un segundo a Miku notarlo pues estaba concentrada en completar su examen del siguiente periodo, mientras caminaba a su próxima clase. Cuando, de repente, fue elaborado por supuesto, se estrelló contra un casillero, haciendo que todos sus lápices y libros cayeran al piso ruidosamente._

—_¡Vamos a hacerlo! —pidió Rin apasionadamente, captando de inmediato el interés de varios transeúntes, unos cuantos que se pararon para ver el resultado. Las mejillas de Miku enrojecieron._

—_Rin, ahora no —gimió Miku—, debo estudiar._

—_¡Pero te amo tanto! —exclamó Rin—. ¡Quiero todo de ti! ¡No me importa si ambas somos chicas, Miku! Dejaré que hagas lo que quieras conmigo, ¿sí? ¡Por favor, Miku!_

—_Deja de decir cosas peligrosas en público —exclamó Miku, horrorizada por las miradas sobre ellas. Empujó a Rin lejos de su persona y abandonó sus libros. Ella probablemente se hubiera sentido mal si no hubiera escuchado la risa de Rin cuando salió._

Hasta, finalmente, ese día.

—Ok, terminé —le comentó a Miku, uniéndose a ella en el casillero de los zapatos al final de las actividades de los clubes, a pesar de que normalmente se quedan mucho más tiempo que ese.

—¿Terminar qué? —se preguntó Miku.

—De probarte —replicó Rin—. Esto se volvió aburrido. Te dejaré sola a partir de ahora.

Miku parpadeó, sorprendida. Se sintió extraño escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de la chica. Ella debía sentirse revivida, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan… dejada, herida? ¿Estuvo Rin realmente sólo jugando con ella todo ese tiempo?

—Bueno, gracias —respondió Miku.

Rin sonrió.

—No hay problema, nos vemos luego —Se volteó para irse, pero antes se detuvo y echó un vistazo para atrás por última vez—. De todas formas, le estoy enseñando a Len cómo tocar el violín. Muy pronto, él será lo suficientemente bueno para ti, y entonces podrás pedir una cita real. Buena suerte —Luego, con un guiño, Rin desapareció entre la multitud.

Sus palabras no hicieron sentir mejor a Miku de ninguna manera. Al contrario, le hicieron sentir peor.

. . .

—Sal conmigo.

Una semana después, en la puerta del Salón de Música Nro. Tres, estaba Miku, forzando esas palabras a salir como la primera vez que tuvo que hacerlo a pesar del temblor de su corazón y lo rojo de su cara. Los gemelos rubios la miraron con detenimiento, incapaces de creer lo que estaban viendo. Rin, aún en su postura elegante, que llevaba mientas tocaba su canción, se congeló en medio de la nota, observando su interrupción.

—Él no es tan bueno todavía, Miku —La chica rió, sonriendo—. Eres tan impaciente. Danos un poco más de tiempo, ¿bien?

—Él no —dijo Miku, mirando desafiante a la muchacha que, por primera vez en su vida, se había quedado sin palabras—. Te estoy pidiendo una cita _a ti._

Rin abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la cerró nuevamente, estupefacta. Finalmente, cayó en la cuenta.

—Jaja, muy gracioso. ¿Sabes? Esas bromas son mucho mejores en público.

Miku suspiró.

—Rayos, Rin, estaba esperando que no me hicieras llegar a esto.

Y entonces, Miku irrumpió en la habitación, levantó a Rin, y se inclinó, colocando gentilmente sus labios contra los de la otra chica. El olor a naranjas inundó su nariz, y con delicadeza se apartó, mirando a la congelada muchacha.

—Estoy hablando en serio —le contó—. Echo de menos tu acoso, Rin. Le dije a mis amigas que me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te escuché tocar, y ese sentimiento no ha cambiado. La única cosa que lo hizo, es que ahora te amo mucho más.

Rin, por una vez la única sonrojada, se miró los pies y murmuró:

—Eres una idiota.

**Nota de la Autora: Ya ves, yo siempre he encontrado historias donde uno ve los dibujos de alguien más o escucha su música y se enamora inmediatamente, graciosamente siempre termina siendo una persona del sexo opuesto. Por lo tanto, listo, desafié a los estereotipos.**

**-.-.-**

**Notas de la traductora:**

**Bien, espero que haya quedado semi decente y ustedes puedan haber apreciado la misma magia que sentí yo al leerlo. Si algo se escucha muy forzado, no duden en avisarme.**

**Realmente, no sé de dónde vino mi pequeño gusto al RinxMiku (especialmente con la mezcolanza de parejas que suelo tener —RinxLen, MikuxMikuo, NeruxMiku—), pero parece ser algo que no parará precisamente hoy. Ya pronto tendré un fic de estas dos escrito por mí.**

**Y… eso.**

**¡Saludos!**

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
